mazarinadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazarinades Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about mazarinades that . I welcome additions and corrections to this resource for English translation mazarinades. since September 2008 This site will not be useful to most people. However, in the course of my work, I have found that I need to use mazarinades for research and teaching surprisingly often. Unfortunately, there are very few in translation. My hope is that more people in similar positions to my own will both find this site useful and contribute to a growing collection of translated mazarinades. ; Section title * Remerciments à Mazarin * Articles of the Union of the Ormée * Le Manifeste des Bourdelois * L%27Ambassadeur_des_Estats_de_Catalogne * ... ; Section title * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... }} ;Sept. 12, 2008 :Three new translations added: Remerciments à Mazarins, Articles of the Union of the Ormée, and Le Manifeste des Bourdelois ;Sept. 12, 2008 :The Mazarinades Wiki is created! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Remerciment des Imprimeurs À Monseigneur le Cardinal Mazarin My Lord, We would not be worthy of our good fortune, if we were tardy any longer in thanking you, with all the witnesses of a very sensible obligation. We can only suffer the whole world complains of your Eminence no one profits from it. Your good deeds are too visible to be lied about, and we receive them in a time which makes them even more considerable, and which confounds the calumny of all your enemies. They accuse you of wanting to starve the city of Paris to death; but is there anything more ridiculous? since it is our Body . . . which alone should satisfy your rage: as those who lived in the glorious contempt of riches that he professes with all the masters of other Arts, Noble and Liberal, who keep nothing from day to day. All the Bourgeois had been provided with all that they could need during a blockade of more than a year. We have neither money or supplies, always thanks to God, and to your Eminence Monsieur Saint Jules our second patron, we are today the best accomodated, and we fear most to lack ink and paper than bread and wine, nor meat. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse